Tougher than Earth, Hotter than Fire
by Cadburytropper96
Summary: This is a series of non related drabbles concerning my favourite pairing. ZOPH! It can range from sad to happy to adventurous and all will include at least ONE member of Team Avatar. Updates might be a bit slow but I will accept requests. Rated M for safety.
1. A steamy beginning

**Hey everyone. So this is a new story of mine and I'll be taking requests. This is the morning after the wedding night. Everyone likes night time but have you ever thought about how akward the morning it? I have! So here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Toph sighed into her pillow. She'd been soo exhausted the day before. Dancing, drinking, the speeches. Being the Earth Kingdom's finest was in every sense of the word, hard.

She had stumbled into bed and the rest of the night was a bit of a blur. She couldn't remember anything after that and with the pounding in her head; she knew she was going to lie in bed for a few more hours.

Toph rolled and her body hit something. Instinctively, her eyes opened. She became very still. She was on a bed; her feet were on piles of silk.

She was truly blind. Top closed her eyes again and listened. Her blindness had caused her to rely on every other sense, not just touch. Her sense of smell and hearing too.

She could hear heavy breathing. Her nose told her whoever was in her bed with her was male. She could tell from the scent. There was the jasmine lotion she used, the scent still very faint on the sheets. He smelt good though.

He smelt clean. There was a trace of sweat but it didn't smell 'yucky' to her. Spicy too. There were fiery tones there. _Well someone's a very manly man._ Toph hand lightly reached out to touch his arm. He asleep. She could have a bit of fun before she killed him.

Her hand hit a scar. Toph frowned lightly as she fingered it. Something about the feel of it was familiar. Very familiar. Despite her better judgment, Toph wandered over to his chest. Her hands found rock hard abs. Toph smiled. _Interesting._

Her hands wandered further down and she heard a deep chuckle. Before she could draw it back, she felt a warm hand grab it.

'I won't do that if I were you. Not unless you want me to leave more bruises than I did last night.'

Again, Toph's eyes fluttered open. 'Zuko? What are you doing in my bed?!' Zuko chuckled again and this time, he wrapped both arms around her body. 'Actually, you're in **my** bed, Fire Lady Toph.' Toph spluttered. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her. Her wedding, their first dance. Her first night with him.

She could feel her body heating up at those memories. Zuko laughed again. 'You remember last night huh? I'm sorry if you pushed you.'

He whispered into her ears. Toph scoffed weakly. 'I'm pretty sure I pushed back.' She adjusted some more and she felt **him** twitch.

'Easy Toph. Easy.' Zuko murmured lowly. Toph felt shivers run down her spine. 'We still have to meet with the advisors concerning the rest of the merger between Earth and Fire. It would look bad to be late.'

Toph turned to face him. They were lying side by side now and his hands were around her waist.

Toph planted a kiss on his jaw. 'I think we can stand to be late this once.' She whispered. 'Besides, it's our honeymoon. I don't know how they expect us to leave our bed.' Zuko nuzzled her neck. 'Probably the guys would tease us for weeks though.' Toph made a face.

'Not if they want to sleep peacefully.' She said back. Zuko chuckled. He leaned in to kiss her but at that moment there was a knock at the door. They both froze. The knock persisted again.

I know you're in there you two!'

Toph groaned at the sound of Katara's voice. 'I'm coming in whether you like it or not.' In a flash, Zuko left her arms and grabbed a bathrobe just in time for Katara to open the door.

'You know, you weren't bothered on your honeymoon, Sugar Queen.' Toph snapped as she pulled up the sheets.

'Well next time leave the Fire Nation.' She snapped back. 'You two are soo late. Aang's been discussing issues about world peace but everyone's wondering where you've been.'

Toph sat up, still dragging the sheet with her. 'We just woke up, Katara.' Zuko said as he went over to Toph's side.

Toph pouted in her bed. 'I hate meetings. Can't we just have a day of rest Zu?' She asked as he came to her side. Zuko took her hand and attempted to pull her up. She didn't budge.

'Toph!' Zuko groaned. Toph looked to the direction of his voice. 'What? Well we're in control of the Fire Nation right?' Zuko sighed. 'Not exactly.' Toph made a noise. 'But when it all comes down to it, we have the last say don't we?'

Zuko nodded before remembering that Toph couldn't see him. 'Yes Toph.' He replied. Toph sighed contently. 'See? There's no must about it so you can get lost Katara.' Zuko shook his head from side to side.

Zuko crouched down besides her and put Toph's hand on his face. 'Toph. You of all people know what we're facing here.' He murmured. 'You know how difficult it'll be to get our people to accept this. To get my people to accept this.' Toph's pout returned and Zuko gently tugged on her lower lip.

'I know you want more than anything to prove to your people that you made the right decision.' Toph still sulked for a bit before sighing.

'Let me have a bath and we'll see what they want.' She said. Zuko smiled and scooped her up. Katara, who was watching them with a smile stood in front of Zuko.

'No. You two aren't having a bath together. Only the gods know when you'll get out.' She said. Zuko frowned. 'But Katara, Toph's-'

'I'll be right here.' Katara said with finality. Zuko sighed. 'I'll be right down the corridor if you need me. I'll meet you in the throne room?' Toph nodded.

'On one condition.'

'Yes?'

'You promise to show me where my bruises are?'

'Every single one.'

Zuko nuzzled Toph again and she giggled. Zuko placed her on her feet before pulling her in and kissing her deeply. Toph's hands slipped around his neck pulling him even tighter. Toph could feel herself getting lost in the kiss and found herself wanting more of him.

'That's enough! That's enough!' Katara yelled. Zuko pulled back with a smirk at the reaction he'd stirred in his wife.

'Promise to behave?'

'I'll try.'

Toph leaned in for another kiss but Katara pulled him away. 'You're very adorable, yes. Get out!' Toph scowled at her and Zuko smiled. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before going out.

Katara looked at Toph who had the biggest blush she'd ever seen on the earth bender since she'd meet her.

'I don't even want to know.'


	2. Forest Fire

**Hey again. So here's the second chapter, a bit faster than before. Yay you. Actually I was prompted by TheBeautifulTagedy who is the FIRST person to review so this is sorta dedicated to her. A virtual muffin for you. This a bit steamy than the last one and a bit hotter so good for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Toph stifled a sigh as the advisors droned on. She'd been coerced by the whole gang to attend one of those stupid world meetings.

She couldn't care less; she had soo many things to sort out. Her parents for one. They'd stopped bugging her about her bending abilities and had started on wanting to cajole her into a marriage.

Marriage! Why would she ever want to tie herself down to a complete idiot because that's what most men were. Morons.

The only things they cared about were her status and what marrying her was going to bring. No chance in hell that she was giving that to any idiot.

'Toph? Toph?!'

Toph's mind snapped back to the topic at hand. 'What?' She asked back. Sokka rolled his eyes. 'The Earth Kingdom's response concerning trade with the Fire Nation.' Aang said.

Toph frowned. She wasn't an ambassador. So she followed the Avatar on his world quest. So what? She only did so so she could escape her parents. That didn't make her some kind of delegate.

'Well, you'd have to ask our **ambassador**-' She said pointedly to one of the advisors. '-but I don't think it's going so well. Not a lot of people want to forgive the Fire Nation.'

An advisor scoffed under his breath. 'Petty.' Toph growled. 'Let's try destroying your beloved Fire Nation and razing parts of it to the ground then suggesting some stupid trade to compensate.' She said darkly. 'Not everyone believes the Fire Nation is out to play nice.'

One of the advisors scoffed. 'That was five years ago. It's not like we burned everywhere. Just pa-' He didn't get to finish his sentence because he was thrown out of his seat by Toph. He barely hit the ground before it turned into quicksand and he was sucked under. Toph stood up and walked out of the room.

The advisors stared at her disappearing figure before turning their gaze to the ground. Aang sighed before earth bending him out. He flopped on the floor gasping for breath.

Zuko glared at him out of the corner of his eye before standing up. 'I'll go after her.' Noticing how the flames in the Throne Room had kicked up a notch, everyone wisely let him go.

* * *

Toph slammed down on the earth. She could hardly remember ever being this angry in her life. _Who does that pompous asshole think he is?_

She believed the Fire Nation had changed under Zuko's rule but her people didn't have such a soft heart. They'd done unimaginable things and that tyrant 'The Phoenix King' had many more things planned for them.

No one in their right mind was going to open their arm wide and welcome them in. Not without caution. Toph felt footsteps coming towards her and she aggressively sent a flurry of earth and rocks towards the person.

She heard a yelp and felt the earth throb with the hit.

'Toph!'

Her eyebrows rose in surprise and she used the earth to push him up and pull him towards her. 'How can you not know my footsteps?' Zuko said as he got close enough to her. Toph shrugged. 'I'm not exactly in the listening mood right now? Katara sent you?'

Zuko scoffed. 'No. Just because we're having an affair doesn't mean I only care about your body.' Toph went red. 'Shut up about that, no one's supposed to know.' Zuko smirked and pulled her towards him.

'We're all alone, Toph.' He said lowly into her ear. Toph beat the surge of arousal down with her anger. 'Well that's just great cause I can yell at you all I want. Why did you choose an idiot as an advisor?' She said as she gave him a shove.

Zuko sighed. 'I didn't know he was that against the Earth Kingdom Toph. You know I'd never do that.' Toph's mouth twitched. 'I know **you** would never do that but there are others. Your father was quite the influential man, not a lot of people want to think of trading with such a petty Kingdom.'

Zuko's anger flared before it went back down. He sighed. 'I know Toph. Believe me, I do.' Toph stood in front of Zuko, waiting for him to say something else. 'But trust me when I say I'd never let anything or anyone ever hurt your people, Toph. I **will** make up for what my father did. I promise.'

Toph stepped next to him and pulled him down to her. Their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. Zuko pulled back after a moment and gently nuzzled her nose.

Toph kissed around his jaw and Zuko's temperature kicked up. The heat radiating from him hit her and Toph whimpered.

Zuko leaned back in to kiss her and Toph grabbed him even closer still. She could feel him pressing into her and she moaned into the kiss.

Zuko's hands left her sides and went down to her ass, grabbing it and using it to pull her in. She gasped into the kiss and her hands tangled into his hair.

Zuko left her lips and began to trail kiss down her neck. Knowing what the outcome was going to be, Toph pulled away for a bit. 'Room. Now.' She said breathlessly. He glanced at her, her lips swollen and her body quivering with need.

Zuko fought the urge to moan and quickly scooped her into his arms. Choosing the quickest way to his chambers, Zuko raced to his bedroom, dodging servants on his way. He got his chambers and entered his bedroom before dropping her on it.

Toph who'd become totally blind from the moment he picked her up shivered a little from the lack of heat radiating from his body. She didn't miss that for long because Zuko had climbed into bed with her and she drowned in his heat.

* * *

Toph and Zuko lay in bed together, Toph still on top of Zuko. Her ringers ran down his stomach and Zuko rubbed her back.

'Sorry for storming out like that. I know it was rude.' Toph murmured. Zuko chuckled lightly. 'It's fine. He was way ruder.' Toph traced patters around his abs.

'What are you gonna do to him?' She asked. Zuko shrugged. 'Well, normally I'd have to challenge him to an Agni Kai.' Toph paused. 'But?' She said waiting for the rest of his sentence.

'But that era is gone.' Zuko said. Top relaxed. 'Good. Cause those things are stupid.' Zuko smiled. 'I agree. You pick his punishment.'

'Really?'

Zuko nodded. 'He annoyed you and I'm sure you'll have fun.' Toph scoffed. 'You bet.' They laid there for a while before Zuko gently pushed her off. 'The others are going to wonder where we are.' Toph ignored the sting of disappointment in her heart and placed her feet on the floor.

'You're right. Besides, this is supposed to be a secret affair.' She said to him. _It's not like he'd ever marry you Toph. Get over it._ She put her clothes on and was out before he was. Toph squelched the sad feelings in her heart and with a high head, entered the Throne Room.


	3. A lit fire

The Earth under Toph's feet rumbled as she felt Zuko's footsteps. They'd just announced their engagement and it went exactly as they'd expected. National chaos. She was fine with it. The Earth Kingdom would simmer down once they realized how this worked in their favor.

Even if they didn't, she loved Zuko. She wasn't giving him up. She followed the feelings of vibration until she arrived at the yard. Like he always did when he was angry, Zuko was firebending. She took a few steps forward, locating his exact point.

Gently, she pushed a mound of Earth at him to alert him of her presence. Zuko stopped and looked towards her direction.

'Not now Toph. Not now.'

Toph frowned.

'You've been out here for hours. Haven't you blown enough steam?'

'I went to see my Father.'

Toph's eyes widened.

'Oh.'

Zuko nodded and made another firebending pose and shot a mild fire ball at her. Predicting his moves, Toph simply stepped out of the way before it hit her. 'I assume it didn't go well.' Two long fire streams directed at the sky answered her questions.

Toph sighed. 'Well, he was definitely a more powerful Fire Lord.' She said loud enough for Zuko to hear. Zuko paused his fire bending and turned to her. 'Come again?' He said his voice tight with anger. Toph looked up and stared at him pointedly.

'I said, he was definitely a more powerful Fire Lord.'

Toph could already feel the heat radiating of Zuko's body. 'Toph. I'm not in the mood for games.' Zuko growled. 'What makes you think I'm joking?' She said back.

Toph could see Zuko shaking and instinctively she made an Earth bending stance. Zuko directed a stronger fire ball at her and she levitated a boulder to block his advances. Zuko sent an intertwined fire stream at her and she rose up an earth wall.

Toph pulled an earth shield over her and let Zuko fire at will. She felt hit after hit and the earth began to crumble. She didn't want to fight him, she just wanted to give him a chance to blow off his frustration. Zuko gave a final blow and all the earth crumbled.

Zuko stood in front of her, sweat dripping down his body and his breath coming out in gasps. Little beads of sweat were beginning to trail down Toph's brow and she wiped them away.

'Are you done now?'

Toph stepped closer to her and grabbed her arm. 'Oh, I'm just getting started.' Toph made a move to pull out of his grasp but Zuko captured her lips in a kiss.

He kissed her until she was breathless and her knees were weak. She leaned into his body and he gripped her arms tighter. Zuko pulled away and Toph's breaths came out in little pants. Zuko's body was soo hot it stung but with him holding her arms she could do nothing but endure.

'Zu, please.' She gasped. 'Please what?' Zuko growled lowly in her ear. Toph's head swam. Slowly Zuko released her arms before wrapping his hands around her and carrying her to his chambers.

* * *

Zuko lightly rubbed Toph's back. 'I left a handprint.' He murmured as he looked at her. Toph eyes widened in surprise before she chuckled faintly.

'And they say your anger doesn't lead to anything productive.'

Zuko smiled faintly before turning her around. Toph snuggled into his chest and her finger traced his abs. 'I'll never be as powerful as him.' Zuko said softly. Toph frowned and looked up.

'I understand that and I'm honestly okay with it. I just wish he; everyone didn't throw it at me.'

Toph raised her head and looked in his direction. 'What did he say?' She asked softly. Zuko shrugged. 'It doesn't matter. I'm used to him. It's what the council said that annoyed me.'

Toph made a mental note to follow him to **all** his council meetings from then on. 'Yes?' She said expectantly. Zuko sighed. 'They didn't say anything out rightly but some of them commented that the Fire Nation was crumbling due to…bad leadership and promiscuity.'

A surge of anger welled up in Toph but she pushed it down for a moment. Toph sat up and took Zuko's face in her hands.

'Zu, your father was a tyrant. He made bad decisions and he hurt people. He was powerful but he wasn't strong.' Zuko frowned. 'What d'you mean?'

'I may be wrong but I don't think surviving an Agni Kai, tracking down the Avatar and in helping him defeat your own father is a sigh of weakness.' Toph said softly. 'As a matter of fact I think it's an incredible sign of strength. Give them time. They'll come around.'

Zuko cradled Toph's head. 'What would I do without you?' He said tenderly before giving her a kiss. Toph smiled. 'Not a lot, I'm sure.' Zuko chuckled. 'And if they don't come around, give me some time alone with them. I'd make them see sense.'

Zuko snickered. 'I'm sure you would.' Toph wrapped her arms tighter around Zuko and snuggled with him. A moment of silence passed before she spoke up again. 'How bad is the room?' She asked. Zuko shook his head.

'You don't even want to know. I didn't hurt you did I?'

Toph shook her head.

'Nope. I don't mind you being rough once in a while.'

'I left marks though. Handprints.'

Toph smirked.

'Well then that's all the better. I don't mind everyone knowing who I belong to.'

Toph felt Zuko twitch in response to her statement and her smirk grew.

'Well, in that case, I better leave as many marks as possible. We won't want anyone getting confused would we?'

'Never.'

Zuko rolled her over and Toph wrapped her body around his.


End file.
